


Unattainable

by zimmer2d



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Smut, Lucio (The Arcana) Being A Dick, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: Eros was typically unfamiliar with lingering bitter thoughts, but when Lucio called for her for the umpteenth time within the same hour, she was very familiar indeed.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 34





	Unattainable

**Author's Note:**

> I love my Eros! One of a few Asra/Eros fics!
> 
> *^_^*

Eros was typically unfamiliar with lingering bitter thoughts, but when Lucio called for her for the umpteenth time within the same hour, she was very familiar indeed. 

It started out innocently enough; while Nadia went to visit her family in Prakra, Eros continued her work as court magician.  _ COURT. MAGICIAN.  _ Not babysitter to the most spoiled adult she's ever had the misfortune of calling a count. She wanted to go with Nadia, and Nadia had agreed, but to Lucio, his wife had one too many valets and the court magician should not be one of them. “Right, because  _ you _ need an extra valet…” Nadia scowled at him.

And so it began. Nadia left and Eros was stuck to tend to Lucio's beck and call. 

“Eros, sample this wine, I find it much too sweet. It's fine, we can share the same glass...” 

“Eros, what do you think? I feel my chin should be more prominent there…”

“Oh, Eros, I'm so bored. Come, we'll take a ride through my private villa. You'll have the honor of entertaining me.”

Eros could now understand the face Pasha regularly made when Count Lucio addressed her. 

This evening was bordering on insufferable. Several times, Lucio called her to his private wing as he had himself fitted for yet another gaudy painting of himself, though Eros wouldn't have minded if he spaced out his requests so she could get to work. 

“Eros, what do you think of this shade of crimson?”

“It's lovely, Your Grace…” she smiled politely, purely out of manners, because she didn't care one way or another what color he wore. She'll hate it in less than hour simply because he wore it.

When he didn't seem to have any other questions, she bowed out quietly and made her way back to her quarters to work. No sooner had she closed the door than there was a knock on it and the chamberlain escorted her back to Lucio. 

“Eros, what accents do you like better, silver or gold?” he asked her.

Again, Eros gave a polite smile and answered, “Gold looks better, I think.” 

Lucio nods and she bows out again. Her foot barely brushed the bottom most step and here comes the chamberlain.

“Eros, what do think of these?” he waved over his private cobbler (for heaven sakes who needs a private shoemaker?) and presented three pairs of shoes. Each was stunningly crafted and quite exquisite, though the heel suggested they were made for a woman. Eros was never one to judge.

“I suppose this pair would look nice with your uniform.” She pointed at a pair of ruby encrusted heels. The elderly tailor snorted, accidentally pricking the Count's calf as he pinned his trousers. The cobbler had tears in her eyes as she seemed fit to burst. 

Lucio gave them both a terse glare before angrily dismissing them and calling for Nadia's seamstress. Still, Eros wasn't about to judge him, so she followed after the tailor, hoping to get back to work…

“Eros…”

If she ever heard her name again, it would be too soon. She stopped at the threshold, closing her eyes and praying for patience, then plastered on another smile. “Yes, Your Grace?” She could feel the nerve under her eye twitch as she turned to face him.

“Stand here.” He instructed her to the dais he had just vacated just as Nadia's elderly seamstress hobbled in. “I want her fitted in something elegant,” he said loudly, “But not too elegant. Can't have the magician upstaging her Count, can we?”

“Upstaging-- what?” Eros blustered as Lucio turned to bolts of fabric, choosing the same crimson fabric he was being fitted for. “What are you fitting me for? I wasn't aware of any events tonight.”

“Oh, well, you and I will be having a candlelight dinner tonight. I wanted you dressed for the occasion.” Lucio then had his jeweler present him with fine jewelry, ignoring the look of confusion on Eros’ face. 

So presumptuous! The minimum he could have done was ask. “I've so much work to do, Your Grace, and it'll take me most of the night to sort it out. Creating healing potions for the homeless shelters, a purifying spell for the wells and water sources--”

“I think rose gold looks lovely on you,” Lucio put a pair of diamond and rose gold earrings up to her ears. 

“Are you even listen--?” Eros began but it was clear that he wasn't when he went to the set of shoes again. Eros couldn't stand it anymore. She angrily swatted away the shoes Lucio attempted to match for her. “I have never nor will I ever wear shoes of any kind,  _ Lucio.” _

Lucio merely shrugged, snapped his fingers and his attendants began tugging on Eros’ clothes. “Wha-hey!” she protested until enough was enough and she cast a shield around herself. “Now see here Lucio! I have too much work to do for you be using me as some dress up doll! I have a responsibility to the people too. Surely there's something  _ you _ could be doing to help them instead of prancing around like a princess in a new dress.”

“Fine,” Lucio snorted, “have it your way. We'll discuss things over dinner. Ask your silly questions to your heart's content.”

Eros regarded him carefully. Truthfully she did have a few questions that coincided with her work, but she usually asked them through Pasha or Nadia. She lowered her barrier as Lucio tossed himself onto his luxurious bed behind her. The attendants continued to undress her. “Do you mind?” she asked of the petulant count over her shoulder.

“No.” And popped a grape into his mouth, making no motion to move. Eros narrowed her eyes in annoyance, then flicked her fingers in his direction. “What have you- Eros lift this spell this instant! I can't see a thing!”

“Oohhh, so sorry,  _ Your Grace, _ but it's a timed spell. It won't wear off for at least…” Eros took a moment to think, or at least pretend to, “2 hours. You'll just have to stay there until it wears off lest you hurt yourself. Can't have anything mar that  _ handsome face... _ ” 

For the next 2 hours, Eros was able to work in peace. She set tailoring charms on the needles and thread, allowing the attendants and Nadia's arthritic seamstress some well deserved rest. She even concocted a quick potion for the poor old lady's hands and knees before sending her back to her quarters. Eros was able to knock out a few of her tasks, save for the ones that required information from Lucio. “You know you won’t get it, Eros,” she yawned to herself, “just have dinner and get it over with.”

An attendant brought her finished dress to her and she changed into it. It wasn't like the dress itself was unattractive or anything, just the reason behind its construction just...turned her stomach. She cast a spell on her feet and made her way to the gardens.

Lucio was sitting at the end of a long table, the only other seat on the opposite end. “Silver lining, I guess,” Eros thought to herself and took her seat. The first course was served along with the wine she was “asked” to share with Lucio, followed by some palette cleanser thing made from the fruits raised at his private villa. Eros wasn't sure she could feel more uncomfortable.

Another reason behind the uneasy feeling she had was the unwavering stare from Lucios red eyes. Several times she was sure her eyes would be stuck in her head as hard as she rolled them. She was poking her fork at the succulent roast before her (that she never would touch as she had always been a vegetarian), and was half tempted to feed it to his dogs later, but another valet came to her side. “His Excellency would like to dance with you,” she said. The moment Eros looked up, a string quartet had already taken their places and prepared to play.

Eros’ face had turned to pure loathing before she could stop it, but her gut feeling was to just power through it otherwise she wouldn't hear the end of it. Lucio offered a leather gloved hand to her and she reluctantly took it. He pulled her into his chest, his hands comfortable on her waist as he lead her in small circles. “Now that you've calmed down,” he purred at her, “perhaps you could enjoy being wined and dined by your Count.”

“Why  _ would _ I enjoy that?” she frowned up at him. Lucio blinked at her.

“It's me? I don't know many-- make that  _ any  _ women that wouldn't beg for my attention.”

Eros gave a deadpan stare at him. “One reason isn't enough to make your case, Lucio. I, however, have three.”

Lucio raised an eyebrow with a short of bark of mirth, “Have you now?”

“One: you're married? I don't know how obvious this is to you, but to the rest of the population, including myself, you're in a long term relationship.”

Lucio shrugged as he spun her, “Nadia and I have an open relationship…”

“Which brings me to number two: I don't, nor do I want to be. I'm very happy with Asra and I've no intention of changing it because you dressed me up and danced with me. Asra's done less and has had me swooning ever since.”

Eros could nearly hear the gnashing of his teeth and she smirked at him. “You just don't know better,” he scoffed after a few seconds of recovery. “You deserve finer things, not a few rocks and seashells as trinkets, or a couple of parlor tricks.”

“If that's all you think it takes for a woman to like you, I feel awful for Nadi. She's working around the clock to make sure her people are well and what are you doing? Tossing heartless trinkets to women that'll leave before the sun rises. You'd do better to keep the jewels, that's the warmest you'll ever get at night.” Eros angrily pulled herself from his hold. With a wave of her hands, her clothes changed back to normal, and she made her way towards the palace, but just before, she stopped and called to him, “And Asra gets to see me naked!” 

She stomped her foot at the wild blush on Lucios face. “And the third?” he called back.

Eros gave him a terse glare, whispering into her hands, then gently blowing the spell over to him. A myriad of blues and purples sparkled and glittered over Lucio, hitting as soft as a breeze against his face with a quiet whisper in Eros’ voice: “ _I don't like you…_ ”

Lucio looked up as Eros gave a sarcastic curtsy and made her way back to her room. She flopped faced down into her bed and screamed loudly into her sheets.

“It's been awhile since you've done that,” a familiar voice settled gently on her ears. She focused on the aura that felt like home. Asra gave a sarcastic smirk. “Dinner with the cunt, er, count huh?”

Eros’ unmatched eyes filled with tears as she threw herself into her master and lover, all the pent up frustration and rage that Lucio insisted on inflicting on her spilling out onto Asra's shirt. He pat her back gently after giving her a moment, “Oh, I'm sorry… wait, when did you get back?”

“Not long ago,” Asra shrugged, steering her to her bed and sitting her down. “You should've called me. You know you can use my gate to escape if you need to.”

“I know, I just… so much work and Lucio is so… ugh!” Without thinking, Eros punched at one of the goose down pillows, not realizing her magic amplifying the blow and the bed was covered in feathers.

“Easy there killer,” Asra laughed, taking her hands in his. “We don't want Nadi coming back and you've destroyed her guestroom.” His hands roamed up her wrists to her arms, then her shoulders.

He pulled her close for a kiss that lingered longer than Eros was expecting, but she never minded. She inhaled his scent; he smelled of snow and cedar, of winter and cold. Her body flushed when his hands travelled up into her hair, taking the scarf he had given her ages ago and letting the frazzled mess fall into his hands, threading his fingers through her locks.

“I should have expected him to be like this,” Asra breathed against her lips, “Always wanting what he can't handle.”

“Handle?”

Asra pulled away slowly, eyes hazy and lidded. He thumbed at her cheek, already flushed from his kiss. “You're so free spirited,” he whispered, “but humble enough to want to devote your gifts to helping others. You're gracious, you're kind…”

Asra stood and pulled her up, standing her before the full length mirror. “Look at you,” he said in her ear, effectively sending a shiver down her body, “Beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous…” Asra pressed a kiss to the temple of her head, “and much too smart for the likes of Lucio.”

A giggle fell from Eros’ lips before she could stop it. “Well...he seemed a little jealous when I said you've seen me naked.” Asra's face tinted a bit. “I'm sorry, he just made me so mad…”

Asra took her chin between his thin fingers, directing her to face him, “He should be. Especially because I'm going to see you naked again.”

His lips melded into hers, soft swipes of his tongue coaxing her lips apart. Eros gave as she received, brushing her tongue along his until need took over. She carefully slipped the buttons of his shirt through their loops as he slid off her her top and vest. The moment she felt the cold, Eros instinctively covered her breasts with an embarrassed blush. 

“Do I have to tickle you again?” Asra teased. Without waiting for an answer, Asra tickled at her sides, earning a squeal of surprise from Eros. He wrestled her onto bed again, finishing his attack by pinning her arms above her head. He gave her a lustful gaze, his eyes sweeping over her half clothed frame. “Gorgeous…”

Eros reached forward for him, inviting him to close the space between them. She tangled her fingers in his soft white hair, taking gentle fistfuls of it as he kissed away from her lips, across her cheek and down her neck. His hands swept down her arms to her hips, curling his fingers over the waistband of her pants. He kissed over her belly, each one punctuated with a hum of praise as he pulled her trousers off.

“Asra, please don't tease,” Eros groaned, “I've had a very stressful day.”

“Oh, well…” Asra smirked, pulling his own travelling pants off and settling his upper half between her legs, “Allow me to destress you.”

Asra peppered her inner thighs with light kisses, marking his way up to the apex of her thigh before giving the same treatment to the other. Eros let her mind wander, anticipating his next move. She closed her eyes and let his aura wash over her, the love and lust mingled with her own excited aura. She missed his proximity, his caring touch and soothing voice. And with Lucio trying his hardest for her affection, this particular rendezvous felt that much more special.

A ragged breath fell from her open mouth the moment she felt his tongue against her folds, delving deeper but lovingly slow. Asra lapped at her entrance, amethyst eyes watching her every reaction. He closed his lips around her clit, giving a languid suck that always drove her mad. “ _A-Asra-a-ah…!_ ” she keened as her back arched off the lavish bed. Her knuckles paled with her grip, and Asra brought her down gently, detaching from her slick sex with a satisfied smile. 

“ _Eros_ …” he groaned, absentmindedly stroking his hardened cock as he gazed over her. Eros’ eyes wandered down his copper colored skin from the fluffy white hair of his head to the finely trimmed cluster above his length. “I can never get over how beautiful you sound when you orgasm like that.”

“And you're the only one who gets to hear it,” Eros smirked pulling him down for a kiss and adjusting her hips to allow him to rest comfortably. His hot and insistent cock against her cunt slipped easily along her folds, eliciting a soft moan as he teased her, grinding against her and drawing out wanton moans between them. Asra trailed hickies and kisses along her neck and across her clavicle, Eros digging her nails into his back as he slid home into her.

She missed being so full of him she couldn't make intelligible speech, to be loved so fully and deeply that nothing or no one could come between them. She loved how he looked at her, how his breath fanned over her face with each stroke and the precious moans and whimpers of pleasure that he wasn't stingy about giving back to her. He would stroke her hair as he stroked her pussy, suck and nibble at her lips and smile and laugh with her. 

Asra took her hands, lacing them in his, and pinned them to the bed as he continued. As he teased the side of her neck, Eros could feel a presence outside her slightly ajar door. She had a savage rush of amusement at the aura she recognized. “You're so bad,” Asra murmured against her neck with a low rumble of laughter. Eros smirked and flicked her fingers at the door to shut it. 

“Now you can really get to work,” Eros purred in his ear, igniting the full body glow that she loved to see on him.

“Yes, ma'am,” he hummed into her ear, nipping at the shell of her ear before thrusting into her, tangling their fingers together again. His pace quickened as he pleasured her, her walls squeezing him tightly and sending him to heaven in an heartbeat. “Eros…” he whined as he neared his peak, “I love you… so much… s-so...m-mu--aahhhh!!”

Asra stuttered his release, quickly circling at Eros’ clit, drawing out her orgasm. “As-Asraahhhh!” she wailed his name to the heavens, her body arching upward again into his body, squeezing the one hand still in her grasp. She could feel him cum inside her, her insides painted white as he eased himself down on top of her. She rubbed at his back, feeling the muscles in his back spasm and relax as he calmed down, pressing kiss after kiss to her face.

“How was that? Feel less stressed?”

“Perfectly stress free.” Eros let him roll onto his side and cuddle her into his arms. “Think His Excellency will try me again?”

“If he does,” Asra raised a white eyebrow, “Call me and we can make sure he understands.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
